butterbeans_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
Dazzle's Cake-tastrophe!
|image = DC.png|released = November 15, 2018 (Nickelodeon US, Nick Jr. Global) January 13, 2019 (Treehouse Canada)|time = 11:15|direction = Richard Keane|director(s) = Richard Keane|author = Dustin Ferrer|writer(s) = Dustin Ferrer|productionview = Akis Dimitrakopoulos|storyboarder(s) = Akis Dimitrakopoulos|prev = The Wild Tooth Chase|next = Cricket's First Menu!}} is the 6th episode of Butterbean's Café released on November 15, 2018 on Nickelodeon in the US, its sister preschool channel globally and January 13, 2019 on Treehouse in Canada. It combines with the next episode; Cricket's First Menu!, for the 4th complete episode of as listed in the series' first season. Plot The first scene came to the left sideview; Poppy and Jasper packing food utensils and accesories as they and Butterbean are heading off to oversee a party. Speaking of the titular character herself, she needed to be assured Dazzle is okay to ran the café all by herself – including café maintenance! Buterbean and Poppy then drew a box from the kitchen onto the counter. Dazzle pose what was underneath the box to which Poppy replied it was a cake for the mayor and that they modeled it after her office. Butterbean, as she unveiled the cake, told them that she and Poppy spent 2 whole days making it for the mayor, who will stop by to pick it up in the afternoon. Dazzle added it to her reminders on her electronic notepad so as not to forget. Cricket thought of practising the flower decorations she found pleasant to which her big sister approved. Jasper told them that the ride was ready; before they left, Butterbean told Dazzle about Cricket's presence for a helping hand when needed as it will take more of her to make the café ran smoothly for the day. Dazzle still feels assured that she needs no help so they began their journey towards the party, leaving the 2 behind. Dazzle's first customer by name Mr. Squeakowitz came in to place his order of strawberry smoothies. After answering Cricket's question about not needing any help, the second customer came in – and to think this wasn't coming for Dazzle – had a taste of an imbalanced guilt and rush. The third customer, followed by the fourth and then the fifth…… it's all happening! Cricket then looked worried as she tried to multitask whiles keeping an eye on the mayor's cake. And not to forget about her order phone calls! Cricket as well kept asking her if she still doesn't need any help, and she replied with the same answer. She finished the first order but one cup of smoothie fell as she was handing it out to him; the second order wasn't done, the sink was filling up with water as she tried to rinse the fruits for the smoothies and she didn't notice this until she faced it as she picked the 5th phone call order. Thanks to her inner confusion, she held off and hung up 2 phone calls to serve the 6th customer. When it got to the 7th in order of visiting customers, she served apple juice when he rather ordered toast and jam. She spinned and left rapidly, making the spoon in her tray tumble. Cricket announced her offer to replace it to the 2nd customer. Butterbean then called Dazzle about how her café is doing in her absence. Cricket told Dazzle the toast was ready on time. As she was about to hang up the call, she inadvertently threw her magic stylus/pen at the mayor's cake but saved it from falling down. However, she looked distraught as she removed the box to see the flowers off the cake. But all this time, Cricket felt ready to work her icing flower sprinkles for replacements despite Dazzle being unsure it will work. But time was flying as Dazzle saw the mayor coming to the café and wondered what kept Cricket from bringing the cake. Not for long was she stalling the mayor than Butterbean appeared and asked her if she has seen her cake. With the mayor saying no and Dazzle looking like "being not psychologically trustworthy", Cricket finally appeared with the cake. She told Dazzle to show it to her. She unveiled the cake as her heart was racing but she saw the cake just prettier than previous, calming down her heartbeat in the process. With the mayor impressed and satisfied with the cake, Butterbean added the fairy finish with the fireworks bean on the cake, after which she packaged it and handed it over to her via her magic whisk. After the mayor left the café with her cake, Butterbean asked Dazzle how her day at the café was and she claimed she had everything under control, but on seeing Cricket's confused face, admitted about the importance of her help and that some jobs are just too big for a person. With Cricket referencing this, she also could use loads of it, because after opening the kitchen door, a whole array of mess was seen, spewing out the reaction from the entire bean team. Dazzle claimed once again that she's got this, but Cricket rather told her all of them together has got this, making them laugh. As Dazzle tells the audience what she learned with her troubled exploits, the bean team put their cleaning skills to the test and returned the kitchen to its normal cleansing. She then teased that she's got his when Jasper called for her help. Trivia *This episode's main motive is the obvious fact that one person cannot ran a whole host of services when there is a helping hand free of charge not far away. *The viewer may see clearly that Dazzle struggled from the second customer onwards despite claiming she has everything under control. She however admitted it when the team gathered at the second-to-last episodic scene. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1